Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Story 3
by herbie1007
Summary: Life in Seattle was settling down wonderfully for the Bolt clan. Will Uncle Clancy's visit turn everything upside down again.
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again! Chapter 1

Kathleen and Candy prepared a picnic large enough for a small army. It appeared that word was leaked that Jason and Johnathan arranged to go fishing and rest of the Bolts, Clancy and Aaron decided to join. To be honest, poor Aaron was forced to go as Jemma wanted to be there but due to her pregnancy was bedridden. Jemma wanted Aaron to mingle with her brothers plus she was anxious that Johnathan saw Aaron and her as part of the family. In reality Aaron was sent as a spy on Kathleen, Jemma liked her well enough but had not decided if she was good enough for Jason. Aaron had attempted to reason with Jemma that she was acting the same way Jason did when Aaron wanted to marry her. It was up to Jason and Kathleen. Jemma agreed to a point but she was worried that Johnathan's involvement could cause Jason to be more accepting of Kathleen's story than he normally would be. Biddie was staying with Jemma while Aaron was gone. Biddie was happy to get a break from relaying Johnathan's and Kathleen's story to any resident of Seattle who may inquire. True to his word, Johnathan had told the entire story to Biddie once Kathleen and spoken with Jason. When anyone would approach Kathleen or Johnathan, they would refer the curious person to Biddie as it was just too difficult for them to relive. Biddie was doing a tremendous job repeating their tale verbatim.

The men had been fishing since 8 AM. Each of the older set had given advice to Johnathan. Johnathan smiled politely and accepted their well meaning advice, little did they know that Johnathan was an accomplished fisherman. When the women arrived at the location chosen to fish, Kathleen requested who has caught the most fish. There was silence. She asked again. Aaron growled "Your son has caught more than all of us put together." Jason turned and beamed "That is my boy! Gentleman, it appears lunch has arrived. It has been delivered by two beautiful maidens. How can life be possibly better fishing and beautiful women?" Aaron excused himself to return to his wife and shook Johnathan's hand "Really let's do this again. Get some money from your father and we will do some wagering?" They all laughed. Clancy was interested in what they brought to imbibe. Wine, soda and water were on the menu much to Clancy's chagrin "Lottie would have taken care of me If she knew that I was joining you boys."

Candy sat next to Jeremy. He was pleased that she had bought his favorite fried chicken. Kathleen and Jason found their space together, she had prepared several roast beef sandwiches. In addition, they had pickles, eggs and wild cherry pie. The men had plenty to eat. Kathleen was pleased that Jason placed his hand on top of hers. Jason called over to the Josh "Where is your young lady?" Josh shot back "Just because you and Jeremy are wrapped around your women's fingers doesn't mean I have to be. I am busy protecting your son from all the younger girls in the dorm. The 18-20 year old girls flock to him like bees to honey. Speaking of bees, you may want to make sure he understands about the birds and bees before you are a grandfather and father within the same year." Jason choked for a moment and looked at Kathleen" This is not a new problem with the girls flocking to him, he knows what he needs to know but feel free to add your version." Jeremy and Candy are laughing at the look on Jason's face. Josh started again " Look at Jeremy laugh. He is engaged and have you ever told him about the birds and bees, you got some work to do brother." Clancy stood " I'll be happy to inform these young men how to bed their women." Candy finally joined the conversation "Josh has already told Jeremy, he is just stirring up trouble. Now can we change the topic?" Kathleen clapped her hands. Johnathan added "I'll second that."

Jason walked over to Jeremy holding Kathleen's hand. They both sat down facing Jeremy and Candy. Without any prior knowledge of what happened with the two Peak women, Kathleen had managed to purchase Peak's Bluff plus many acres surrounding it. While Jason's initial reaction was horror, he had to agree that it had a view of the mountains, the water and the trees. It might well be the best piece of property in Seattle. Its' value would only increase as Seattle grew. Kathleen was very pleased that she ran into a Valerie Peak in their hotel lobby in San Francisco who heard that we were relocating to Seattle. Valerie informed Kathleen that Emma had been committed to a mental ward. The next day, their respective lawyers arranged the transfer of the main property.

"Jeremy, we have discussed with you taking on more responsibilities at Bolt Bros Co. As we move forward and Seattle grows, I have been thinking it would behoove us to move into the building business." said Jason to his youngest brother. "I have an opportunity for you to spear head that division, it will require you to investigate new trends in home, learn how to install those new trends, and how to repair problems. Do you think that you would be interested, it would probably require some travel." Jeremy looked at Candy and she replied "Of course I will support you. I come from a fishing town where men were gone more than they were home." As Kathleen traveled from Ireland to Seattle, she took the time to see what new comforts were being added to homes. Bathrooms with running water, tubs, toilets and showers were appearing in wealthy homes, some with community water and some with septic arrangements. Kathleen was determined to be the first in Washington state to have a working bathroom.

Jeremy was excited about the new challenge. He said to Jason, She hoped to have "When do I start? Do we have a customer already, Jason? Do they have plans for their home?" Jeremy stopped to take a breath. Jason answered "You are starting when you go on your two week honeymoon. Kathleen is your customer. The plans are being drawn in San Fran as we speak." Jeremy and Candy had planned a one week honeymoon, Jason felt since he needs to do some research and make contacts, he should take an extended vacation The young couple were more than agreeable to two weeks in San Fran. Jeremy turned to Kathleen " I am proud that you have faith in me to build your home. Does this mean that you two are tying the knot?" Jason replied "Soon enough." Kathleen laughed and raise her hand to display no ring on her finger. She relayed that she was enjoying the men in Seattle flirting with her so who knows. Jason grabbed her and planted one kiss on her that practically made her faint. He laughed " Flirt with that!" Jeremy wondered if Miss Peak's plans were going to be similar to Kathleen's. Kathleen made it clear that she wanted a home not a museum her plans were smaller but would done in stages.

Josh, Clancy and Johnathan joined the group and wanted to know what was so exciting. Jason discussed the plans for Jeremy. Jason could see the Josh was disturbed. Jason started" Josh, you know we discussed that you wanted to pursue law. I figure this summer we were going to be busier with Jeremy on this project. In the fall after we talk with Judge Cody, Josh ,you will probably be following Judge Cody or attending college." Jason pulled Josh aside and they discussed how difficult it would be to change Johnathan's name to Bolt. Josh promised to research it. He hoped to get it accomplished to have it done for Jason's birthday, October 2.

Next Jason turned to Johnathan and inquired "What are your dreams or goals? Do you really want to learn the logging business? If so, I am going to take control. You will learn from the bottom up as we did. Don't kid yourself, it is a dangerous, exhaustive business. Jeremy almost blew himself up. Johnathan stood straight up " I will not disappoint you?" Jason spoke quietly to Johnathan " You will go to college in a year. I was fortunate that the Scottish branch of the family paid for my education. My brothers and sister couldn't go. They are self-educated. You have the funds. You are going to college."

Kathleen put her hands on her hips and wondered "Are you going to ask me what my aspirations are?" Smugly Jason replied "I am your aspiration." Kathleen smiling shook her head and warned him "Remember, I am an Irish lass. We are known to have thorns. My plans for my land, there will be a bakery. I plan to offer scones, soda bread and my muffins which Seattle appears to have none. I am going to have my own business. What my life has taught me that women should not depend entirely on the men in their lives, they need to be able to help themselves." Jason wrapped his arm around her a" If you want brakery, you shall have a bakery. I get first taste though."

Clancy felt left out" I already have my dream. I have my ship."

Aaron returned with a telegraph from San Francisco. Jemma wanted Jason to be made aware of it immediately. It was from Uncle Duncan. Jason held the paper with trepidation "Everything has been so wonderful the last few days this can't be." He unfolded the note and then past it to Josh and Jeremy. "Jeremy, it appears that he is going to be here for your wedding and maybe the birth of the baby, Allyn should have her hands full with him. Kathleen , I believe in the end you two will be best friends but the start is going to be rocky, you are going to need those thorns. Johnathan, I am going to honest. He will love you but be vocal about you being born out of wedlock" Aaron wanted to know how soon would he arrive. Jason's judgement from the note he could arrive on the carriage from Olympia anytime in the next week. Aron asked if they could grill the trout at his house so Jemma could participate. Johnathan observed that everyone did not appeared thrilled about Uncle Duncan's arrival. Jeremy informed his nephew that their uncle was a good man but he was pompous, stubborn and he can turn your world upside down faster than you can say Duncan. As everyone agreed to get together at six at Aaron's house Jeremy whispered to Johnathan " It may be least eacful dinner for awhile."

"


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt2

Kathleen, Jeremy and Candy strolled to Kathleen's property where Jeremy's new job was to start. Kathleen requested that Candy joined them as she had an offer the soon-to be newlyweds might enjoy. As they reached Peak's Bluff, they discussed the need to change the name as none of the Bolt's brothers wished to remember the nightmare, Miss Peak. Jeremy had worried that his brothers would be permanently fractured due to that woman's manipulations. He marveled at Jason's ability to not hold grudges but wonder if there was piece of dynamite buried deeply in his oldest brother waiting for the right match to explode.

The trio sat on the ground in the middle of what had been Peak's property. Kathleen had purchased acres of land surrounding the original property, a fact that Jason was not aware. The young couple wondered what her motivation was for spending spree. She explained that the Irish like owning land. Those who own land are the most successful, respected and powerful. While Seattle isn't developed property is dirt cheap. Her lands would be worth a fortune as Seattle expanded.

"Well let's get down to business" said Kathleen. 'Before we discuss where the best location for my home will be, I wish to offer you for your wedding present 2 acres here. I hope to create a compound of sorts for the Bolts. "You could build your dream house with four or five bedrooms and God willing a bathroom." Jeremy looked concerned while Candy was enthralled with the idea. Jason shyly asked "Have you and Jason decided to get married and not told us." Kathleen smiled "Look, what we have discussed is that there is a lot happening right now. Jemma could give birth any second and your wedding is less than 10 days away. Jason and I are going to relax and enjoy these two celebrations. After they are done, don't be surprised." Candy clapped hands and Jeremy leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Don't tell anyone. This is really your time."

"Back to business" said Kathleen. She told them of her dream of a family compound. She hopes Josh will eventually build here and she is going to approach Jemma and Aaron after the baby is born. The bakery will be on the property, plus a couple barns for horses, cows and goat. She wants fruit trees and vegetables. Jeremy's task was to come up with some ideas for the lay out plus access will need to be provided between homes. The property has panoramic views. One can smell the ocean and trees. Are you interested, Jeremy? " Jeremy and Candy turned to each other, took each other's hands and took Kathleen into a Bolt family hug.

Candy and Jeremy were imagining where the house would be. Kathleen would get the best spot, they the second but in reality there was plenty of room for any number of houses. Candy told Kathleen" I am going to help Jeremy with researching trends. Jeremy told me that you want two bathrooms on the second floor. One just for your bedroom." "That is right. I loved taking long bubble baths and I don't plan on taking them alone all the time." laughed Kathleen. Candy acted shocked but added "You are going to be a fun neighbor.

Candy needed to return to town as her turn was approaching to care for Jemma. The two young lovers bade Kathleen good bye. Kathleen was enjoying her walk to the camp where she hoped to update Jason on what happened. She heard Jason's voice singing so she moved off the path in an effort to see him. The area was heavily covered with bushes and trees so it was not easy to see him. Finally, she realized that Jason was bathing in the river. A huge smile crossed her face as she observed his clothing. She quietly managed to retrieve all his clothes and hid behind a large tree while he finished his bath. When he realized his clothes were missing, he shouted "Very funny, you have 1 minute to return my clothes to keep your job." Kathleen melted as she viewed his wet physique. She thought that he looked like one of the marble statues of Rome's gods. Suddenly. his nose went into the air. Kathleen's perfume was about to betray her. Jason grinned "Kathleen, I know it is you. If you wanted to see me in all my beauty I would have been glad to accommodate you. Now , please return my clothes." She popped out from behind her tree, she smiled at him and said, "I guess the water was cold." Jason shook his head "You, my love, need to be punished. I think tickling you until you scream for mercy will do." Stark naked he chased her screaming "You, brut, keep you hands off me," He finally caught her but she continued to struggle and they ended up falling to the ground. She kept begging him to stop but the ticking continued until three shadows appeared above them. Jason released her and she rolled back to get a view up a man's kilt. She tried to struggle to her feat. Jeremy spoke first,"We ran here as we thought we heard a woman being attacked to find my brother and his girlfriend. Do you think you are overdressed for the occasion, brother?" "Welcome to Seattle, Uncle Duncan." said Jason. Josh was laughing " In a million years, I would have never imagine finding you like this." Uncle Duncan stared at his eldest nephew " I am shocked. Is this how you treat the women in your life? " Kathleen piped up" I am afraid this is my fault. I was going to see him when I heard him singing. He was bathing in the river and I stole his clothes. He caught me and started tickling me. It was totally innocent." Everyone including Jason laughed at the innocent remark. Kathleen introduced herself to Duncan " I am Kathleen Ryan, very nice to see you." Josh laughed "You did really see him." Jason hugged her and suggested that she go back to town. He was going to take Duncan to camp and explain everything and hopefully introduce him to Johnathan. As they left for the camp, Kathleen waved " It was nice to meet you. I am glad you arrived safely and healthly." Another round of laughter from the men could be heard.

Uncle Duncan, finally, ask his eldest nephew for an explanation. Jason asked" How much have you heard about what is going on here in Seattle." "I have heard a new member of the family is on the way any day. A wedding is about to occur between Jeremy and Candy. You are a father from a relationship from 17 years ago." answered Duncan. Jason did appreciate the tone in Duncan' voice. He informed his uncle that he had been engaged and her family kidnaped her on the day of the wedding. Duncan started laughing and Jason's temper started building. Josh tried to get Duncan to back down a bit but he was certain his nephews had been manipulated by a wonton women and her bastard child. Jeremy grabbed Jason and suggested that they walk separate. Josh was going to introduce Johnathan to Duncan. Duncan was certain that he would handle the Bolt interloper. Jason stayed with Jeremy who reminded Jason about his initial reaction to hearing about Johnathan. Jeremy told Jason about how large this project with Kathleen really was. He was excited. Jeremy hugged his big brother but he was happiest about how happy Jason was since his family arrived.

Kathleen practically ran back to Seattle. She was winded when she arrived at Aaron's and Jemma's home. She went up to her bedroom where Jemma, Candy and Lottie were talking. Lottie looked at Kathleen and saw how flushed she was. "What have you been doing to get in such a state?" asked Lottie. " I have been running, oh God. I have created quite a mess." cried Kathleen. She informed the women that Uncle Duncan has arrived. Jemma asked "Have you actually seem my uncle." Kathleen sat down and replied" Oh yes, I guess you could say I saw him. I was flat on the ground fully dressed with a naked Jason on top of me when he stood right next to my head so I saw under his kilt." The three women looked at each other. Lottie inquired" I don't think that I heard you right, could you repeat that." Kathleen answered, "You heard me right. I am probably going to be run out of Seattle tarred and feather." Candy put her hands on Kathleen's shoulder " Are you alright?" Kathleen decided to inform them of the whole story. She found Jason bathing and took his clothes, how they landed on the ground together and then Josh, Jeremy and Duncan arrived. Candy hugged Kathleen "I want to thank you because I doubt Uncle Duncan is going to bother with me much, you are much more interesting." Kathleen smiled " I need something to distract his attention from me. Jemma, why don't you have your baby." They all laughed until Jemma screamed and her water broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt3

Josh had deposited Uncle Duncan in the office tent. In the few moments alone with him, he attempted to convince him that all four of them were not idiots taken in by Kathleen and Johnathan. Josh kept reminding himself that he is my father's brother. Their appearances may have been identical but their temperaments could not possibly be any more different. His father took to Kathleen immediately. When Jason didn't return that one evening long ago, his father put the blame on Jason, though Josh didn't understand what was going on at the time. His father always saw both sides of a problem, very similar to Jason and hopefully himself. Uncle Duncan first reaction was to see things one way and that was his way. One could reason with Duncan but the reasoning occurred after he had already blown up everything. Josh had explained the extreme family resemblance and hopefully by the time he returned with Johnathan, Duncan would be more receptive.

Johnathan was Corky's assignment for the day. He was teaching him about the various tools and their maintenance. Corky was a thorough teacher since if the equipment was in disrepair, a logger could be hurt or killed. Corky showed him the right and wrong way to repair things. Johnathan had been sharpening the axes for a few hours and was hoping for a new assignment when Josh miraculously appeared.

Josh explained that Duncan had arrived and informed Johnathan of the state that he, Jeremy and Duncan had found his parents. Josh had not remember that he was a teenager as Johnathan blushed bright red. Josh claimed it was innocent, a trick gone too far but Josh was not really certain that it was going to remain innocent if they had not arrived. He also informed Johnathan of Duncan's skepticism. Johnathan was surprised to find that Jason and Duncan were separated as Jason didn't appreciate the tone and what Duncan was inferring about both Kathleen and himself. Josh questioned the young man if he was ready to meet Uncle Duncan or wished to wait for Jeremy and Jason to arrive.

Meanwhile, back in the forest Jeremy and Jason had paused in hopes of gaining a better perspective on how to deal with Duncan. Jeremy reminded Jason that Duncan's last visit had ended well in spite of Duncan's disastrous interference. Jason apologized for not taking a stronger stance when Dunan upset Candy about the dowry. He claimed that he would never have permitted the dowry issue to stop their wedding, he was just more distracted with the business issues. It should always be family before business. Jeremy sat back, shook his head, took a deep breath and said "Jason, all three of us have grown up. From my perspective, we have grown up to be pretty good people. Josh, Jemma and myself would give most of the credit to you and Lottie deserves some. Somehow, you were always there for us. Yes, we grew up at a logging camp but we ever felt unsafe or neglected. We were unaware of financial struggles. All in all, we grew up three content children. Yes, I stuttered but it helped to have a big brother who looked like you, very few people made fun of me." Jason shook Jeremy by his shoulder "Thank you. No matter what I will always be there for the three of you." Jeremy replied " That is great, Jason but it is now time for all of us to be on equal standing. You are not responsible to fix everything for all of us. Your main responsibility should be you, Kathleen and Johnathan. You can turn to us now for assistance. As a group we need to handle Duncan as gently as possible but we are behind you." Jason grabbed his brother by his shoulder as he had a million times prior "Let's go deal with Uncle Duncan."

Uncle Duncan was pacing in the tent wondering where his nephew had gone. Josh finally reappeared and informed Duncan that their nephew was outside of the tent. He made it quite clear that he expected Johnathan to treated with respect and Duncan was not to insult his mother. Duncan was vexed that he was being given instructions to be polite to someone he felt was going to dirty up the Bolt name.

Josh called Johnathan who anxiously entered the tent. As with the others, Duncan was struck by the family resemblance. "My God, he looks just like Johnathan and me." proclaimed Duncan. Josh smirked "Well, we think he looks just like Jason, his father." The three men were seated and Johnathan told the story of his and his mother's lives. Uncle Duncan listened intently the entire time. "Well that is quite an unfortunate tale you told, nephew." stated Duncan at the end. Johnathan's instant response was it is not a tale. He attempted to make it quite clear that they had lived what he described. He admitted it had not been a horrible life as he was well educated and travelled. They just had no freedom due to constant surveillance. Duncan added "The Irish are crazy and your mother is 100% Irish. Are you certain that she told you that you were being watched to keep you away from Jason?" Josh saw a look in Johnathan that he had seem all his life in Jason, things were going the wrong way. Josh quickly defended Kathleen and reassured his uncle that she was not crazy. Duncan bought up the incident earlier where she was romping around with a nake Jason as not being the proper way for a young woman to behave. Rather loudly Johnathan replied, "I will not have my mother spoke of in this manner by this pompous old man from a by gone era. What is the state of your estate?" A deflated Josh knew he had lost control of this conversation. Both Jeremy and Jason charged through the entrance of the tent. Jeremy put his hand up to Jason to let him handle first and Jason nodded in agreement. No sooner had he started when Kathleen on a horse called for the men to come out of the tent.

"What are you doing here, Kathleen?" queried Jason. "Jemma is in labor. I though you would all like to know. I have to get back to help." Kathleen replied. "Why do they need your help?" asked Duncan. Kathleen leaned over " I have no time for this nonsense but I will ask how many babies have you delivered? Good bye" off she went. Duncan never being one to know when to stop "Should she be a woman to help deliver the newest innocent Bolt?" Jason caught Johnathan making a move towards Duncan and grabbed his arm. He said "Now is not the time, this is Jemma's time and her baby. Let's go."

Jeremy and Josh had been talking privately. Josh turned and said "We are walking down in two groups, Jeremy with Uncle Duncan and Jason and Johnathan are with me." Jeremy added " This is an extremely happy and important occasion for Jemma and Aaron and we are not going to ruin it. We have plenty of time to fix our issues but now is not the time."

The Bolt men turned and started down the mountain to welcome the newest member of their happy clan.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt 4

Aaron and Clancy nervously awaited the arrival of the Bolt gang and the baby in the living room while the women surrounded Jemma upstairs. Both men had a glass of a whiskey in their hands, Aaron was anxiously nursing his drink while Clancy was on his second round. Aaron couldn't believe it but he was anticipating the arrival of his boisterous in-laws. Jason and Aaron always had a love/hate relationship and he had considered the brothers annoying bugs which needed to be squashed under his boot. Since the marriage most of the strive had evaporated and been replaced by genuine respect and friendship. Uncle Duncan was a bit of a wild card. There was a knock at the door which wasn't unusual except the Bolts rarely knock, they just loudly enter. Aaron answered the door and the Bolts marched in single file in silence. Aaron said "Pull up a seat and help yourself to a drink. They are on the table." The Bolts followed his order once again in silence. Aaron knew he had to resolve this situation and fast. Nothing was going to ruin this day for Jemma and himself. Aaron's money was on Uncle Duncan being at the center of the problem. The man pops into Seattle twice in 37 years and expects the rest of Bolts to take orders. Clancy was attempting a dialog with his friends but was receiving one word answers.

Aaron stood up "Jason , can you join me in my office? There are a few papers which I need you to review." " Now?" Jason skeptically replied. Aaron waved his hand in an annoyed manner for Jason to follow. Before leaving the room Jason turned to say "Today is not about any one in this room. If you can not say something nice, say nothing at all. No Bolt is going to ruin this day for Pixie or Aaron."

Silently, the two men entered Aaron's office. As the door shut, Aaron turned sharply and addressed Jason "What the hell is going on out there? In all the years that I have known you and your siblings, I have never seen you this quiet. In addition, now you have the Lair of whatever your little kingdom in Scotland was called who as I recall enjoys turning things upside down." Jason slumped down into Aaron's blue silk upholstered armchair and relayed the story on how his brothers and Duncan discovered Kathleen being pursued by himself in his altogether actually they were on the ground with him on top tickling her. She was fully dressed. Aaron appeared puzzled; why would everyone go silent? Aaron sat at his mahogany desk and inquired "Generally, you would all be joking and ribbing each other about your predicament with Kathleen." Jason shook his head in agreement " Initially, we were laughing and then Duncan decided it was time to discuss Kathleen and Johnathan. He was so certain that it was his duty to protect us from the two charlatans. If you remember, he is not the easiest person with whom to reason. Once he met Johnathan, he agreed that he was a Bolt. Kathleen was another problem altogether. My brothers separated Duncan and me, the names he called her no matter how I told him that I felt. He is probably pacing outside this door, waiting to tell you that she must be exorcised from your house. Honestly, Aaron, if you want Kathleen to leave to keep the peace, I will take her and Johnathan who really wants to fight Duncan. I think Pixie ,however, will be disappointed. Sitting in silence or leaving appear to be my only choices Whatever you think is best."

,"No way, Bolt are you laying this quanondrum at my feet. Jemma would be furious at me if I asked you to leave. Can we ask him?" laughed Aaron as he rubbed his head. "Why is everything so complicated? I have a personal question which I have wanted to ask you since his last visit. I want an honest answer." Jason quizzically looked at Aaron, "Go ahead, we are family now." Aaron bit his lip, "Don't you really resent Duncan a little? You were 20 years old, left with 3 children and they stayed over there in their castle. When he does arrive 17 years later, he almost puts you out of business after he lost the family estate which you were meant to inherit" Jason rested his head on the back of the chair "To be honest, when both my grandfather and uncle did little to nothing to assist but suggest we all return to Scotland

where my younger brothers and sister would inherit nothing. I was disappointed but I also realized how much I loved Seattle. The freedom to create your own society. You heard how they treated Kathleen once she was damaged property. I would have never permitted Jemma to be treated that way. Duncan is trying to hold onto a world that no longer exists and I am grateful that it does not. I feel sorry for him but right now I am angry with him. He is not going to

hurt the woman I love nor my son ."

Aaron biting his lips orders Jason to bring the gang into his office. Jason returned followed by Duncan, Clancy, Josh, Jeremy and Johnathan. Aaron paced back and forth holding a riding stick in his hands, he stopped, looked sternly at each of their faces "I am the tyrant of this castle. I have rules which I expect to be followed no exceptions. UNDERSTOOD!" All the men nodded in agreement. He continued "Today is an extremely important day for my wife and me and all of you. Number one rule is nothing will be done that will upset my wife. Number two rule is that we are a family and we will enjoy each other's company if it kills us." Jeremy and Josh gave each a side look and smiled. Aaron turned to the brothers " I am deadly serious, Jemma and I will have great memories. Now I know there is some friction between some of you, just put it away. "Assisting my wife are her friends, Candy, Biddie, Lottie and Kathleen." Duncan attempted to say something, Aaron took his riding stick and hit into his desk. He continued " I did not open the floor for discussion. All of those women are my guests and to be treated with total respect in my house. Jemma wants all of you here and would break her heart if I had to demand any of you leave. Now we are going out into the living room and enjoy each others company. Understood." All the men agreed to Aaron's demands. As they left the small room, Jason lean into Aaron and whispered "I bet that felt good to be able to give us orders and we all stand there and take it." Aaron smiled "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt 5a

Josh jokingly said "Are we suppose to stand in a corner now, Mr. Stemple? All kidding aside gang, this is Jemma , Aaron's and Baby Bolts day." Aaron shot Josh a look meant to kill. "That is Baby Stemple." Josh winked at Aaron followed by smile which made it hard to be in a bad mood. Candy came down the stairs to set up food for the men. Aaron followed her into the kitchen and frantically asked" What is happening? How is Jemma?" Candy put her hands on Aaron's shoulders as the other men gather around him, she softly replied "Aaron, Jemma is having a baby. Her contractions are getting longer and the period between them shorter so we are getting closer. She has a medical doctor, two midwives in Lottie and Kathleen, two midwives in training, Biddie and me. She and the baby will be fine. Allyn said it is still impossible to say exactly when the baby will come. They sent me down to put out some food out so you all won't be out of your head drunk when the baby does arrive."

Candy took a few moments to snuggle with her fiance'. "It was pretty quiet down here considering the crowd that is here" mentioned Candy. Jeremy responded" We were working somethings out, you might say. As a matter of fact, since the present is a bad subject for us, let's tell family stories from our youth." Candy sat right down on Jeremy's lap "I love Bolt history, sometimes the past actually shows up like Kathleen and Johnathan. I can't stay long though." Josh looked at Aaron "Let's start with some secrets regarding Aaron's dear sweet wife otherwise known as our weapon." Aaron reminded them that they had called her "The Bomb." Jeremy laughed "Oh, how we used our little sister, it was wrong. Some of things, I don't think Jason knew. I often look at his curly hair and wonder how he has any left. Josh and I were not bad kids, I believe the word would be mischievous. Pixie was this adorable little girl who would do anything her big brothers asked her to do."

Jeremy couldn't help but smile remembering the three of them and their antics. There were not a lot of little girls or boys for that matter in Seattle, his father, Lottie , and Jason all made futile attempts at pairing her up with little girls only to have her returned. Every Christmas and birthday she was given an assortment of dolls which would sit in the corner. She wanted to be with her brothers. All Jeremy and Josh had to do was tell their darling little sister that someone had been mean and she would bite. Their father and Lottie were beside themselves with this behavior. Lottie caught us when she bit Aunt Mae. She saw them whispering into her ear prior to the attack. Laughing Jeremy informed everyone, "We had to mop Lottie's floor for a month. The worse part was that we lost our weapon."

"Speaking of losing her" Josh sighed "there was one day when Jason said we all had to stay together. We were responsible for Pixie. Jeremy and I were not the least bit happy as we had a day planned. It was going to be cave man day. We were going to fish, we might take off our shirts and roll up our pants. We were going to be men. I had already started telling Jeremy the facts of life and planned on continuing. Jeremy swore he was going to have nothing to do with the opposite sex. " "Very funny." added Jeremy "That day was one of the worse days of our lives. All three of us went fishing but we wouldn't let her near us or be part of the conversation. She screamed, begged and cried to be part of the men as we called ourselves. She went behind us a bit and we assumed that she was pouting. Josh turned around at one point and she was gone. We knew we were in trouble. Two of the toppers were out sick and Jason was filling in for them. He didn't want her seeing him up there as she wanted to do everything he did. He would be fit to be tied if she shows up but he would kill them if she was really lost. They searched the forest frantically but there was no sign of her until they found her sweater along the river. We just stood their looking at each other in disbelief. Finally, I started crying then Josh started crying. Josh finally said we must go get Jason. We started to climb the hill which led to the path to the camp when we saw a large shadow. Both Josh and I felt it was Jason due to its size but from behind the tree came Wakando. Wakando raised his arm in welcome and inquired if we had lost anything of true value? Jeremy went on about how he took them back to a temporary camp where Jemma was entertaining everyone. She was dressed in Indian garb with her hair in braids. As always she was adorable. Wakando took the boys into his tent and they sat in a circle. Wakando advised the boys that she was found trying to help an animal in a trap. He sternly told them she could be killed or maimed by that trip due to her size. He admitted to leaving the sweater by the water to terrify the two of them. Wakando admitted to being friends with Jason since childhood. He knew of the circumstance of their family. You need to take care of each other most important. People disappear out of life when least expect it. Once gone they are gone, no going back. I will not tell your brother of this has he has enough to deal with. Go home, love your family." When they returned to their cabin, Jason asked about the Indian clothes. Jemma had agreed to keep quiet.

Lottie called from upstairs "Candy, better get up here. The baby is coming soon. Aaron, you stay where you are." Candy bolted up the stairs. Jason turned to his brothers "You were lucky that day, boys. I suspect Wakando taught you a lesson better than I would have."

The men refreshed their drinks and got something to eat except Aaron who was pacing. Suddenly, Jemma screamed and shortly thereafter a baby screamed. There was no stopping Aaron as he bolted upstairs to his wife and baby. In about five minutes, Aaron resurfaced " It is a girl. We are naming her April. It is her mother's favorite month. It may not be the first day of spring but it is when the flowers and things start to turn green. In a moment you may go and meet her.

Lottie came down and ushered the men upstairs reminding each one to be quiet. Jason grabbed Aaron around his shoulders "Two years ago, who would have ever figured we would be sharing times like this. Can't you just wait for Christmas, birthdays, Easter and weddings. You are never getting rid of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again chpt 6

Jason woke up in the dark at 4:30 AM. A bit earlier than normal but sleep had been difficult last night in the tent which he shared with his brothers and now Johnathan. They had to make up for missing all of yesterday except a few early hours due to the wonderful birth of his niece, April. He started the coffee, the aroma of the coffee generally woke his brothers. His uncle slept in the cabin and planned on visiting with Lottie and Clancy today. Jason had concerns about Lottie's bar since Kathleen stayed there. He requested that both parties avoid contact until the evening when a Bolt family meeting was called at Lottie's.

Pixie, of course, would be unable to attend due to the newest member of the Bolt clan. Jason laughed at the memory from last evening of asking Aaron if he would attend in her place. Of course, Jason waited for Aaron to be next to Pixie to ask because Jason was certain that he would decline if alone. Aaron has been grumbling to Jason as of late about the continuous drama that surrounds the Bolts. Before Aaron could say no, Pixie volunteered him. Jason with a large smile extended his hand to pat Aaron on the arm as he thanked him for taking her place. Aaron just glared at Jason. All kidding aside, Jason really needed Aaron's level head and reasoning in this family situation which was going to be emotional.

As planned the Bolt men were awaken by the coffee. Jason had decided to keep Johnathan by his side today. He was a topper today, a skill Johnathan was anxious to learn. Jason's real reason for keeping his son close was Johnathan was extremely loyal to his mother and Duncan was hell bent on running her out of the family. Jason was going to tell his men to ring the bell if he was sighted in the camp. It was going to be a long day. As the Bolt men headed off towards their assignments, Jason looked back in the direction of the town. He was relieved that there was no indication that hell and brimstone had arisen, so far so good. The plan was to meet for lunch and discuss a strategy for handling Duncan. Was having relatives visit really this difficult?

Kathleen lay in her bed still exhausted from yesterday. The prior day was truly magnificent as she assisted in the birth of beautiful baby girl, April Stempel. All the Bolts were present even the head of the clan for the arrival of the newest member. While Kathleen was joyous for all involved, she could not feel a bit of remorse regarding her our delivery. There was no happy family waiting impatiently for the birth of the baby, she had 2 midwives. While her midwives were quite efficient at their jobs there was little to no interaction. They had a job to do and that was it. She forced these thoughts out of her head only to have them replaced with Uncle Duncan. She knew he was not fond of her a fact which she hoped to correct. There was a soft knock at her door and Candy entered. Kathleen looked forward to having Candy as a sister-in-law, she always appeared to be happy and giving. Jason requested that Candy be a buffer between Duncan and Kathleen since Candy knew quite well how disruptive Duncan could be.

Candy invited Kathleen over to the dormitory for breakfast and a chance to get acquainted with more of the brides. As soon as Biddie saw the dorm's guest she went over and sat across from Candy and Kathleen. For some reason Johnathan and Biddie had become very good friends, Kathleen, on the other hand, was wary of her. From what she could see of Biddie was that she was everywhere, she wouldn't be surprise to find out that Biddie was a triplet. Candy relayed the tale of Uncle Duncan and the dowry debacle. Once they were done breakfast Candy would take her upstairs to show her the broach he had given her. Kathleen put her head in her hands and repeated "This is going to get worse before it get better."

Kathleen told Candy "There would be no dowry from her. Jason has never mentioned it." Candy asked "You have the money so why not?" Kathleen reminded Candy that she was from similar background as the Bolts of Scotland. The men had all the control. These traditions similar to dowry keep women in their place, a lower place. She felt women were treated often as a possession not an object of love. When you provided a dowry essentially you are paying someone to marry you. Kathleen claimed she would rather be an old maid than pay someone to marry her. How would you feel if you had a daughter, are you going to pay someone to marry your daughter, hell no! Both Candy and Biddie sat for a moment in deep thought. Finally, Candy said "You are right. They are lucky to get us as wives, we shouldn't pay them to marry us." Kathleen had a sickening feeling that she may have just created another problem. Candy stood up "I have to go see Jeremy, I am returning the broach. There will be no dowry from me either." Kathleen had a sinking feeling as she thought me and my big mouth. Biddie had already started one of the famous ladies' petition to advise all future suitors that dowries were finished.

Candy and Biddie were ready to leave for the camp once all the signatures were obtained. Candy turned to Kathleen "Do you wish to come with us?" Kathleen shyly answered "I promised Jason that I would stay out of trouble until they all could sit down and talk things out . I fear that I have already broken my promise by stirring everyone up. I am not leaving the dormitory until he arrives."

Josh and Jeremy were getting ready for lunch when the ladies arrived at camp. Josh noticed the scroll of paper first and shook his head "Should we get Jason or can you wait? He should be here shortly." Jeremy embraced Candy "you ladies want to join us in some fine dining pork and beans?" Candy and Biddie decided against eating what was the staple for the men. Candy turned to Jeremy and frankly told him "You are going to have marry me for me alone. I am returning the broach to Duncan. I will not have a dowry attached to me or any future generations of mine." Jeremy looked a bit confused " I told you from the start that a dowry made no difference to me. You accepted the broach. I will marry you dowry or no dowry but what caused this all of a sudden." Biddie butted into their conversation "Since talking to Kathleen we realized that it is a form of oppression of women from antiquated customs from a patriarchal Europe." Jeremy laughed "What?" As Biddie posted her scroll, Candy kissed Jeremy good bye. AS she turned to leave she said "Jeremy, figure out a way for me to return the broach. It really should be Jason's." Josh and Jeremy shook their heads as they left. Just then Jason and Johnathan arrived for lunch. Johnathan was excited to talk about how great it was to see the views from the top of a tree until he saw everyone gathering around the scroll. Jason asked " Was Kathleen here?" Josh response "No, she poked the bee hive and ran for cover." Jeremy added "Candy wishes to return the broach, she is protesting against dowries and oppression." Jason started "Gentlemen, when we went to fetch the women we knew changes were coming to Seattle. I honestly don't understand the purpose of the dowry other than to make the women feel like a possession. Our women are not going to be possessions. The biggest problem is Uncle Duncan and we are going to have to discuss a way to gently make him aware that this is the New World with new rules. One new rule is make our own choices. This should be a fun evening."


	7. Chapter 7

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt 7

Kathleen was getting restless in the dormitory as it was a beautiful day for walking. She decided against her better judgement to go out the back door of the dorm and stroll along the river. She hoped to do little if no talking tonight as Jason told her it was his uncle, his responsibility. Jason felt that this was bigger problem that was going to keep resurfacing if it was not handled once and for all. The brothers had to get through to Duncan while he was very important to them, he was not in charge of their lives. They did not need his approval to live their lives. It was going to be a blow to Duncan whose life had revolved around being Lair of Kilmarron, head of the clan.

Duncan had been reading some of his brothers logs He had not realized how difficult life was for Johnathan once Juliet died. His father and he had insisted on Jason coming to Scotland at that same time for his education leaving Johnathan even further diminished. Duncan and his father decided against sending any support as Duncan reasoned Johnathan could have bought the entire family back to Scotland but Johnathan wanted no part of being a subordinate in his own home. He wanted to establish his own life and freedom. Johnathan wanted to raise his children where they were all equal. Duncan and his father felt the same way when Johnathan died. They offered no help unless they returned to Scotland. Neither of them could reason why Jason opted to struggle in Seattle with the children. They had people keeping tabs as they truly believed Jason would surrender and return to Scotland with his siblings. Today, Duncan had told Jason that he intended to visit with Lottie and Clancy but he knew they would attempt to convince him to just stop trying to run their lives since all was well. He decided instead to take a long walk and strategize how to save his family from certain scandal.

Kathleen decided to enjoy her property currently known as Peak's Bluff. Her dream home was to be built here. If her wishes were met the brothers, Jemma and Lottie would also have homes there. The views were outstanding and the aroma of nature was everywhere. She laid back on her land, land was so important to the Irish and this was her land. No one else's name was on it but hers. She hoped Jason wouldn't want his name on the property, after all he had Bridal Veil Mountain. She just wanted something of her own after the trials and tribulations of the last 17 years when she had no control over her life. If need be she would have no problem adding Jason's name to the deed but at this moment she was enjoying owning this beautiful piece of land.

"Not again!" Kathleen yelled as she realized she was once again viewing the privates of Duncan as he stood directly over her head. "You really need not to stand over a female in your skirt." barked Kathleen. . "It is kilt and being an Irish lash, you know that well." replied an annoyed Duncan. "Skirt, kilt , You don't stand over a person's head unless you want to show off your manhood." answered back Kathleen. " I have nothing to be ashamed, I guess having already had intimate contact with a Bolt you are aware of this." He smiled back at her. "I am not having this conversation with you. By the way you are on my property, please keep moving." retorted Kathleen.

"Is this what you hope to offer as a dowry, should they convince me to accept you which is doubtful." inquired an impressed Duncan. Kathleen made two fist, took in a deep breath in an effort to control her Irish temper. She faced Duncan directly when she advised him that never under any condition was she going to provide a dowry. Jason should consider himself lucky to get her. Once again, she requested that he leave her property. Duncan argued that dowries were part of the Bolt heritage and more than likely part of hers. Kathleen did not care, they were barbaric. She would never pay someone to marry her. Duncan warned her that she was adding to the reasons why he would reject her. Kathleen waved him off.

Since he refused to leave, Kathleen asked "Have you ever been in love Duncan? He turned away from her and answered "I was once and she chose another." Was he someone you know ?" inquired Kathleen. Duncan began to look extremely uncomfortable and appeared to prefer not to answer. For some reason, Kathleen blurted out "Was it Johnathan?" Duncan turned bright red; Kathleen knew she had made a mistake with this questioning. She once again requested that he leave but he was determined more so now to continue his Inquisition.

Uncle Duncan wasn't done. His next subject was religion. Duncan started "What religion you be? It can't possibly be Catholic, a follower of the pope in Italy." Kathleen's mind raced, she considered not answering his attack on her religion. If she didn't deal with it then poor Jason must. Kathleen straightening her spine replied "Yes, I am Roman Catholic as is Johnathan. There is not Catholic Church ,yet, in Seattle so we will go to Olympia once a month. The lovely Presbyterian minister in Seattle is permitting us to attend services here on Sunday. Do you have a problem with that" Duncan yelled "Jason must be out of his mind. Are you an Irish witch who has him under your spell. It is not that long ago when they were beheading Catholics for being heretics. The boy must renounce his religion immediately or be disowned by the family. It is bad enough that he is a bastard bore by an Irish whore. Jason's father and mother would be devastated if they saw the shambles to which Jason has led his family ." Kathleen was finding it more and more difficult to maintain her temper. Kathleen ordered"Get off my property and stay off unless invited. You have a family meeting, I am attending it. One thing I will say about your nephew is that he is most decent, compassionate man which I have ever met and you better get prepared to be disappointed tonight. Go." As Duncan left he muttered about telling Jason what an ungracious host his lady love was.

Duncan and Kathleen were so involved in their argument that they didn't realized that Candy and Biddie stood about 10 feet away. After he left, they ran up to Kathleen to console her as she had begun to sob. "He is a hateful old bully" cried Kathleen. " How can he not see what a wonderful addition Johnathan is to their family. All he sees is a bastard. Perhaps we were wrong to have sex before marriage but it was 4 days before the wedding. We didn't know the world was going crazy shortly. I will never say it was a mistake because then I am saying Johnathan was a mistake. Johnathan was truly a gift from God, it was meant to be." Once they got Kathleen settled down, Candy suggested"Let's go back and have a lemonade." Biddie said " I think Kathleen and I will go have a drink, you can have a soda."


	8. Chapter 8

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again Chpt 8

Kathleen and Candy joined the men in their lives at the logging camp for dinner prior to the dreaded meeting. Kathleen attempted to explain the confrontation at her property with as little drama as possible. Jokingly she said "He obviously believes that she is the evil goddess, Medusa, of Seattle, she deserves to beheaded , burned at the stake or drawn and quartered. Jason knew while Kathleen was trying to project a stiff upper lip, she was shaken by the unpleasant encounter. Yes, they had sex before marriage but they were within days of being married. He wondered how could it possibly have been such an evil thing when the byproduct was Johnathan. Uncle Duncan had never been a parent and yet according to what Kathleen said Johnathan would have to disavow his mother to become a Bolt. Jeremy was becoming more agitated the more he heard about his uncle, he knew there was going to be an issue about the dowry again but he agreed wholeheartedly with Candy, there was to be no dowry.

"Why can't he just travel across the country like he said and leave us alone?" growled Jeremy. Josh quietly reminded everyone that they were all the family the man had, their father would want them to try and reconcile somehow. Jeremy had his doubts about their ability to fix this. He was going to marry Candy , dowry or no dowry. Candy turned to Kathleen "You are leaving out the most interesting thing Uncle Duncan revealed". Jason looked at Kathleen "What are you reluctant to tell us, we need to know everything in hopes to be able to counter it." Kathleen scrunched her face in thought "I don't know if this is significant to his thought process or not. I thought that if I got him to remember someone he may have loved that he might become more sympathetic to us" Jeremy said "He can be so bull headed I doubt that would get through." Candy shook her head in agreement "You have no idea about his past loves, do you?" Jeremy replied "As far as we know, he never married because the egomaniac could find no one suitable for Sir Duncan Bolt." Josh asked "Are we misinformed, Candy?" Candy looked at Kathleen who nodded her head yes. "Well" replied Candy "There was a love who chose another and that other was your father."

"What" was said by the three Bolt brothers so loudly that all the loggers eating in their vicinity turned and looked at the group. Jason put down his utensils, placed his hands on either side of Kathleen and turned her so she was facing him directly. "Are you telling me that he volunteered to you that he was in love with my mother?" Kathleen looked down" You might say that I guessed. He became very agitated and red. It seems that he may be still a bit upset about it." Jason put his elbows on the table and his hands looked as if he was praying "Father said they were very competitive and he wished it was not always that way. There was always that first son versus second son thing between them. Father told me because he wanted his children to have a close relationship not one where we were always trying to outdo the other. He didn't return to Scotland when mother died, nor I when he died in a large part to the fear grandfather and Duncan would take control and history would repeat itself." Jeremy replied "Thank you, Jason. You have been the boss out of necessity. I personally have not felt that we were in a constant competition." Jason laughed "How about you, Josh?" Josh had a sly smile as he said "Big brother, you have a big shadow from which I sometimes would like to extricate myself. Do I want to beat you in a competition to show I am a better man, no."

Jeremy questioned Jason " In regards to this Uncle Duncan loving mother, does that mean he resents us for existing or does he see us as the family which should be his?" Jason sat there thinking for a couple of minutes before answering. He was reviewing his memories of Scotland. Finally he answered his brothers " I have only seen genuine love and support from Duncan. Grandfather was cold and aloof but Duncan wanted to be part of my life. Kathleen and I are going to see Aaron and Pixie before the meeting. I want him to know all this." Josh questioned "You don't trust us for advice?" Jason quickly responded "I would trust you and Jeremy with my life and the lives of my family. Sometimes, however, it is best to get advice of a neutral party." Both brothers asked if they should go with Jason. Jason laughed that he thought the Bolts had a tendency to overwhelm poor Aaron, it was best for him and Kathleen to go alone. Jason did request that his brothers bring Johnathan and to have him seated between them just in case.

Aaron was enjoying time at home with Jemma and little April. Jemma was amused as Aaron was discussing how wonderful April was and all the wonderful things she was going to accomplish. He had heard that Kathleen was an accomplished pianist, she could give lessons to April. Jemma had to keep reminding him that she was an infant. He wanted to buy her a pony and of course, she was going to win ribbons. She could become an author like the Bronte sisters. Jemma finally told him "Right now her jobs are to eat, sleep and mess her diapers. Aaron heard the knock at the door but really didn't want to answer it since he was enjoying time with his wife and daughter.

Aaron opened the door to find Jason and Kathleen standing there. Jason couldn't help but burst out laughing at the expression on Aaron's face As he entered the house he gave Aaron a hard pat on the shoulder and said " I am glad to see you too, buddy." He walked over to his sister and kissed her cheek and then bent over to kiss little April. Kathleen gave everyone a kiss and then took her place next Jason. Aaron looked at his brother-in-law and asked "Is this a short visit? Do you really need to sit down?" Jemma shot her husband a look with her green eyes that would have intimidated a mother bear. Aaron with a forced smile "Please sit down." Jason informed Aaron and Jemma about Duncan's love for their mother and wondered if it was part of his current behavior. Jason and Kathleen rose to leave as the meeting was in 30 minutes and they wanted to have a private stroll by the water.

At Lottie's, Duncan and Clancy were discussing the upcoming meeting. For once in his life Clancy was discouraging someone from drinking anymore. Clancy kept telling Duncan that the Bolts of Seattle were examples of what every man hoped is family would be. Lottie defended Kathleen, she pointed out what a wonderful young man her son was. Unfortunately, their words were fallen on deaf ears. Neither Clancy nor Lottie could figure out why he was so stubborn. Lottie could only hope that this meeting would resolve the issues he was having with his kin but she feared that if he continued on his current path, he was going to be left with no family.


	9. Chapter 9

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again chpt 9

Duncan was seated at a table with Clancy and Lottie. He was undeniably nervous. Clancy and Lottie had spent the better part of a day trying to convince him that he was dealing with grown men and a woman not wee children. Jason in particular and Aaron were the people everyone sought out when there were problems in the community. Duncan agreed" Aye, Jason would have made a tremendous Lair of Kilmarron except for his choice in women." Lottie felt the need to walk about a bit due to her exasperation with Duncan, finally she said "Kathleen is a wonderful woman and mother. Your nephew has been in love with her since his teens. I saw them when they return from Scotland together and I have seen them recently, he has never been as happy as both times when she has been present. Don't you want him to be happy?" Duncan banged the table with considerable strength, knocking Clancy's beer to the floor, loudly he proclaimed "Woman, of course I want my nephew happy but that Irish wench will be scandal to the family. Clancy can verify how difficult Irish women can be." Clancy was still cleaning up his beer, he shook his head positive "Yes, Irish women have been known to be strong willed but they need to handle the scoundrels to whom they are married, Irish men." Duncan's pale complexion was turning a bit red as he growled "She has already caused a problem with Candy, she returned the broach, I was told there would be no dowry by my Jeremy. I asked if Kathleen was the reason, he said that dowries were disrespectful to women. He wanted a wife and a partner not a hunk of jewelry or piece of art."

The door to the bar opened and Jason arm in arm with Kathleen followed by Jeremy and Candy then Josh conversing with Aaron. Jason announced that Johnathan would not be attending as he was only 16. Jason prefer that his son soon to legally have the name Bolt would not hear the unjust ravings of his uncle against his mother. Kathleen, Jason and Aaron sat at one table, Josh, Candy and Jeremy at another. Josh and Aaron had agreed the hot potatoes in the group were Duncan and Jason. If circumstances should arise that required keeping the men separate, they were seated appropriate.

Duncan was pacing back and forth near the table where he had been seated. "Nephew," he started "why buy the cow when you can get the milk free?" Jason's lower jaw jutted forward for a moment, he stretched his arms across the table and said in a quiet yet very angry tone " Did you just refer to the mother of my child and fiance as a cow?" Duncan snapped back "If the shoe fits wear it." Jason stood suddenly and turned over the table. Before he moved further, Aaron pushed him back into his chair and righted the table. Aaron raised his voice "Everyone sit down and that means everyone." Duncan joined Lottie and Clancy at the table. Clancy immediately claimed" I don't agree with Sir Bolt nor does Lottie." Duncan condescendingly replied "It appears that no one in the United States cares for ancestry or tradition." Aaron quietly said "Everyone calm down. Duncan, you said what you did to cause an explosive reaction from Jason which indicates you are not serious about having a discussion. If you don't want a relationship with your nephews and niece continue to say incendiary statements. Do you want a relationship or not?" Duncan nodded his head positive. Aaron resumed his seat.

Jeremy started the discussion "Uncle, I know you are not happy when I returned the broach. You felt that we were being ungrateful." Jeremy sighed and looked at Candy. Candy started "Why do women have to pay the groom's family to get married." Duncan yelled out " It is a tradition 300 years old." Jeremy said "We had a tradition in United States called slavery. One person paid for another person who was treated like a piece of property. Our country fought a long ugly war to end that tradition. A dowry seems similar. women feel like they are a possession. They are not getting married for love but for what gift their family gives. If I had a daughter and some man asked for her hand then asked for a reward, I punch him right in the nose. It is an insult. Uncle Duncan, please give me a reason why a dowry is a good thing but I am warning you that it is a tradition isn't going to win anyone here." Duncan turned and looked at Lottie and Clancy for support. Lottie merely shook her head no. Clancy sighed " Duncan, I fear that in this new infant of a country a lot of old customs and traditions will be disposed of due to ugh ugh just being stupid or even harmful. Why should a woman's family gift something valuable to the potential groom's family? Duncan, my friend, you are holding onto the past. "

Josh stood and addressed his uncle "Nationality and religion if the couple agree to what problems they may address, that is their choice. In the United States, arranged marriages are disappearing. We chose whom we love and marry and sometimes they will be a different nationality or religion. By the way, Ireland and Scotland are rather close on the map and both are controlled by England. It seems that one would have more in common than most. The original pilgrims came here to escape religious persecution in Europe. It may not be perfect here but in Seattle we embraced all religions Christian and non-Christian. We have all adopted Clancy and he has a brother who is a priest. What are your objections?" Duncan turned at Kathleen "See what you have done. They have a proud history and you have them turning their back on it. You may be a witch and perhaps you should be burned at the stake." "Uncle, "Josh shouted "that is of no help." Kathleen strengthened her claim on Jason's arm. Clancy stood and addressed Duncan "Look, I know Irish women can be tough or better word strong but I told you that they need to be to deal with us fun loving Irish men. Your nephew is a great man but he is a large personality and he enjoys his good times. I don't think that he would be happy with a woman he could control and it appears that he has found one that he can't control. Let him be happy." Clancy sank back into his chair. Duncan growled" " The boy is Catholic and plans on staying Catholic. Are you aware of that Jason?" Jason calmly replied "Yes, I plan on attending Catholic services with them In Olympia when I am available. Before you ask, should we have more children they will experience both of our religions." Duncan was practically crying "We have been Presbyterian as far back as I know. Have you forgot your heritage? You are not suppose to marry without my blessing."

Duncan approached Jason and Kathleen and said "She is immoral since she obviously had sex with you without marriage. Everyone knows, you have a bastard son which you are proudly acknowledging." Lottie stood up and yelled at Duncan "You can be so kind but right now are going for stupid. Johnathan is a wonderful young man and any family should be proud to have him. What is this really about Duncan? If Kathleen is evil then so is your nephew. He had sex prior to marriage. Those three young men over there are three of the finest people I have ever met and I have been around the country. They are as wonderful as they are because they have the Bolt blood but also because two of them were raised by Jason. You and your father made no attempt to help. Perhaps that is the sin here, both of you sitting over in Scotland while they struggled to stay together and survive over here." Duncan stunned by the attack from Lottie replied "THEY COULD HAVE COME TO SCOTLAND." Lottie sat down and quietly answered "I think I understand now why they didn't. All Jason would say that it would be different over there." Duncan lowered his head in a deep sad voice "I can tell that my view is falling on deaf hears, I think that I will take a walk. Tomorrow I will leave on the coach and never return." He left the bar.

They all sat in silence for approximately 2 minutes. Kathleen finally cried out Someone has to stop him." Jason turned to his brothers, he had one of his ideas. "Uncle Duncan thinks that we are forgetting our history." Jeremy jumped up" Our parent's cabin which you are remodeling." Jason smiled "Tomorrow morning we take him up there and show him. You boys have to convince him to stay one more day. Maybe we can prove to him that we care about our history. You can cherish your past but you don't have to live it."


	10. Chapter 10

Uncle Duncan Strikes Again. Chpt 10

Jason, Kathleen and Johnathan spent the evening in the isolated cabin of Johnathan and Juliet Bolt on the far side of the mountain. Basically, it stood by itself as most of the settlers had chosen to live closer to the city part of Seattle. The Bolt brothers had built a comfortable cabin right off the square in the town so their parent's cabin remained empty for years. The environment around the rustic cabin was beautiful if not overgrown. It was filed with wildflowers, flowering bushes and of course majestic pine trees. Kathleen and Johnathan enjoyed seeing the markings on the fireplace indicating the height of Bolt brothers at a young age. The cabin had been neglected for years. The brothers had been working on it the last month. Jason had replaced the roof, Jeremy and Josh repaired the windows and closed any holes which could provide entrances for the wildlife. Before they began to move anything such as their father's log into their former home, they were determined to make it safe from the harsh environment.

The trio were attempting to make the inside of the cabin a bit more presentable then it was. Everything had been scrubbed, all the cobwebs were gone, a nice fire was blazing in the fireplace. There was still a great deal of work to done but it was a great deal better than the evening when Candy had to stay there due to getting lost. If Josh and Jeremy had managed to persuade Uncle Duncan to come to the cabin, they should arrive in approximately an hour. Fingers were crossed that they could convince Duncan that they were proud of their heritage and he would continue to be part of the family.

Jason was the first to awaken. The three of them had slept on the clean floor in sleeping bags. Johnathan was their chaperone. Jason and Kathleen vowed to wait for marriage this time to set an example for Johnathan. Jason watched as his newfound family slept, he viewed them as a miracle. Three weeks ago, he was accepting the fact that he probably would never marry or have children of his own. The whole world had turned upside down since then, he had an extraordinary son. Johnathan was handsome if he said so himself, Jason chuckled at his own conceit as he knew the boy looked tremendously like him and his father. Jason had frequently wondered how he would react if he ever saw Kathleen again. Well, he found out that he was and always had been in love with her. Perhaps, his love for her had been the problem in him finding another. Once Jeremy was married tomorrow and off on his honeymoon, Jason intended to propose for the last time to his wild Irish rose. He started to make the eggs, bacon and coffee which they had brought from Seattle as with his brothers the smell of the coffee woke up his family. He had enjoyed watching them sleep, he felt a sense of contentment that he was uncertain he had ever felt prior.

Kathleen and Johnathan were disheveled with their blankets still wrapped around them as they approached the table. Kathleen remarked "I don't know if it is because we slept out here in the wild but the aroma from your food has my mouth watering." She lifted one of the tin cups used for the coffee to her lips and made a purring sound. Johnathan laughed and warned Jason "She is going to want you to do all the cooking." Kathleen 's head shook aggressively about five times to Jason's cooking. Over their breakfast they spoke as any family might. One would have never suspected they had been separated for 17 years.

Kathleen cleaned up once the breakfast was complete. Jason was watching for Josh and Uncle Duncan, Jeremy was tied up with wedding and honeymoon plans. Kathleen made the decision to take a walk when they sighted Josh and Duncan in hopes of relieving some of the pressure. She went up and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist wondering if he was nervous. Jason felt anxious as he didn't want this schism in the family. Jason asked his beloved "Why do you want us to fix things with my uncle when he has been horrible to you?" Kathleen released her arms from his waist and walked a few feet away before answering "I have known that horrible feeling when you think your whole family has abandoned you. I would not wish it on my worse enemy if I had one. In your case, none of you wish to break bonds with him but his behavior needs an adjustment. The biggest problem I see you having with him is the acceptance that his world in which he was raised is disappearing. Also, he needs to understand that in this country you have been raised to be independent. You don't need some authoritative figure who has to approve everything. As you have said one can be proud of their past but they don't have to live it." Jason turned and caught a glimpse of two men approaching the cabin. Kathleen grabbed Jason and he kissed her gently. As she left she turned and said "Remember what I told you to say to him." He waved his hand as she disappeared into the forest.

Jason recognized that Duncan was quite skeptical about this journey. "Do you remember this place Uncle Duncan, you were here once?" asked Jason. In a grouchy voice, Duncan replied "Of course, it is the little cabin which you shared with your parents." Josh corrected "It didn't see that little to us. We were quite happy here, uncle." Jason ushered Uncle Duncan and Josh into the house and asked them to be seated. Jason started "About a month ago, I started evaluating my life. It was the anniversary of the arrival of the brides, everyone was congratulating me on what they felt was my biggest achievement. My soul searching led me to realize I was proudest of how my brothers and sister turned out. I realized the importance of family over things. At the time, I said that we should restore this cabin and use it as a place for our history. We could bring our children here for camping trips and tell stories and show them any pieces of history such as my father's portrait and his journals. We plan on having family pictures on the wall. The only reason that none of it is here that we were fixing the cabin so our history would be protected. We would really want you to be part of this. I was going to ask you to write a history of the family. Would you want to be part of this? Uncle Duncan, we have been raised to be independent individuals. The idea that we have to run to you to get approval for everything is not going to work. We want you in our lives. We can respect our past but not live it." Tears were in Uncle Duncan's eyes as he started to reply "All of this was already in the works before I arrived, I am very proud of you all. Of course, I will pen the story of our family. I left a good deal of our history in storage in Scotland. I think it is time to arrange for its shipment here. We will need a storage place for a great deal of it." Josh held his hand up "We do have a very serious topic to discuss yet which is Kathleen and Johnathan. I represent Jeremy and Jemma in approving of both of them. Father liked her. He felt that she could hold her own with Jason whose personality can be a bit overpowering. Uncle, she makes my brother happier than I have ever seen him and he deserves his happiness. Maybe the two of them didn't play by the rules totally but who amongst has?" Jason approached his uncle, put both hands on his shoulder and said " Uncle Duncan, I know you saw part of the property she purchased. She has this dream of all of us Bolts living on her property. She has given two acres to Jeremy and Candy for their wedding gift. She wants the name of the property done in iron and displayed at the entrance. She wants to name it Kilmarron West for my wedding present not for a dowry. She suggested that you build a house as well where you could stay when you visit. She is not trying to bribe you, she is a genuinely good person." "Kilmarron West, it has a ring to it. Will the lass ever speak to me again? I need to speak with her myself." Jason told him that she likes a spot about 5 minutes to the left where some of the trees are almost in a circle. She should be back if he wanted to wait.

Duncan decided to try and find her. Duncan found Kathleen exactly where Jason thought she might be. When she saw him approaching her she laughed " I am standing up, you can't flash me." Duncan grinned "You do have a quick wit lass. One which you will need with my nephew. I am old man watching the world change too quickly for me to adjust. I still would have preferred Johnathan to be born in wedlock." "Believe me, it would have been my preference as well. I will not say it was a mistake because Johnathan was not a mistake. Sir Bolt, I lost my entire family against my will and still ache for them no matter how poorly they treated me. Your family wants you in their life, please reconsider." Duncan stood there thinking "You do have a strong character and my nephew loves you. I will not stand in the way." Kathleen shyly approached him with her hands behind her back, she said "Will you come to the wedding?" Duncan laughed "Of course, I will wear my best kilt."

Duncan and Kathleen approached the cabin with sour expressions and heads hung long. Josh was the first to notice them and went inside the cabin to tell Jason that things did not look good. Both Jason and Josh went outside to find Kathleen and Duncan arm in arm smiling.

Uncle Duncan smiled and announce "I am staying for an indefinite period of time. at least till all the weddings are done. Long live the Bolts!"

The end

On the return from their honeymoon, Jeremy and Candy find a young woman stowaway in their cabin whose has a connection to Seattle?


End file.
